


ABO - Gabriel x Reader

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha, References to Knotting, Vaginal Sex, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Kink #1: ABOGabriel x ReaderRequested by: @bohowitch. This is one of a bajillion you requested (which was wonderful). Enjoy.





	ABO - Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted (March 2017) as part of a compilation with other writers. I decided to post it separately.

Gabriel groans as he curls over your back, dragging his teeth across your shoulder. His hips pistoning into you at a brutal pace. This is the fifth time this afternoon that the two of you had fallen into bed and yet you still haven’t knotted. Thankful that he isn’t in a rut of his own, Gabriel urges you on with every thrust, the fingers of one hand teasing around your clit, “Come on, sugar. I know you want to. You’ll feel so much better if you let go.”

“Just a little more,” you pant with a voice strained from screaming out your pleasure earlier as your fingers curl tight into the sheets.


End file.
